


The Serpent

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Paralysis, Poison, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: "Drink this." Ingun pressed the vial to Nadine's lips. "Relax."





	The Serpent

The liquid slipped down Nadine’s throat, oily and earthy and bitter, and then she was still.

_How long had it been? Minutes? Hours?_

Ingun’s hands traced across her skin, every brush as if she was touching the very soul of her, electrifying and delicious and maddening. Nadine tried to squirm, to beg her with body and breath for the release she craved, but Ingun’s poison was as potent as her touch.

“Cry out twice for the antidote,” she smiled, serpentine-green eyes piercing into Nadine. “But then I’ll have to stop.”

Nadine’s eyes pleaded, but no noise escaped her.

“Thought so.”


End file.
